Power Rangers Samurai: Fairy Tail
by Hazelmirror30730
Summary: When Princess Serena gets too sick to marry Prince Jayden, they will force their youngest Princess, to marry the prince. But Emily's heart belongs to a thief she loves and nothing will seperate them, not even death. Tragedy/Romance/ Character Death Emily x Mike/ Kevin x Mia/ Jayden x Serena
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

**Chapter 1: The Beautiful Angel**

**A/N: Welcome to my new project PRS: Fairy Tail! This story takes the Samurai to another level. Yes they will still be rangers but in my universe. I hope you enjoy and read my other stories : ) (The Purple Samurai if you enjoy PRS and Ninjago: To be Alone for Ninjago Lovers :3 Enjoy this first chapter.**

**Please read and review. Thanks!**

Moonlight glinted through the trees and reflected in the crystal clear waters. Stars shone brightly and crickets chirped happily. A soft breeze blew on the luscious green grass that was covered in a slight dew. In the distance was a huge castle with a thick gate and guards guarding the castle. Flags waved and moved with the breeze that were planted beside the castle's gates. In front of the castle was a large town that was quiet as the dark night. It was wealthy, one of the wealthiest towns in Japan. There was a huge trade route that the town took advantage of to trade goods. A river crossed across the town and cut through a large field of wild flowers. The scent of the flowers drifted to were a girl sat in the middle of the field giggling. She was small with golden locks swaying with the wind.

Her long yellow dress dragged on the floor and sat with her feet folded on her side. Her blonde curly hair was tied into two pigtails and her black flats shone shiny against the moonlight. A bright glare from her head would blind you but her crown shone brightly like her beautiful smile. She was hiding between the flowers and peered through the sunflowers. The young pre-teen stood up shaking dirt from her dress before someone grabbed her from behind. She let out a small scream before being changed to giggles.

"I found you!" said a young boy's voice. The young boy tickled the girl making her laugh again. "Please stop!" she said giggling more. "I won't ever stop!" the young boy said chuckling. "Please!" the young girl said laughing. "Okay I'll stop!" the young boy said letting go of the young princess. The princess smiled brightly before engulfing the young boy into a hug. "You will always find me even when I'm lost and lonely right?" the princess said hugging the blushing boy. The boy smiled before shaking his head. "Of course," he replied softly. "I will always find you!"

"Princess!" said a deep voice. "Princess!" The princess rolled her eyes looking at the boy. "I have to go back," she said sadly. "I'll come with," the young boy said. "They won't say anything since I'm prince too." The princess smiled. "Okay! Let's go before my mom comes to yell at me and makes me help clean my sister's diapers!" she said with a disgusted face. "Hahaha sucks for you!" the young boy said sticking out his tongue. The princess stopped placing her hands on her hips. "Don't go there!" she threatened. "I won't," the prince replied playfully making her roll her eyes and giggle once more.

Both of the royals ran towards the gates were a very annoyed guard stood there tapping his foot. "You know what time it is Princess?" he said with an annoyed tone. "I know, I know!" the princess replied rolling her eyes and waved it off with her hand. "Someone could have sneaked me off and killed me," she said in a mocking tone. "I know, I know." "They wouldn't since I'm prince I could have protected her!" the prince boasted, making a vein appear in the princess head apart from her blushing. The guard chuckled before opening the gate. "Your mother is worried," he said as the princess pulled on the prince's hand.

The young children ran up the second floor were they found a young woman pacing back and forth. "Mother!" the princess said hugging her mother. "Oh Serena," the queen replied hugging her eldest daughter. "Where have you been?" Serena turned to look at the young prince who looked shyly at the queen. "I have been with Jayden mother," Serena replied with a smile. The queen smiled looking at the children. "Oh Serena!" she said hugging her. "You are getting grown up! Soon you will be able to marry Jayden and have kids…" "Mother!" Serena yelled blushing furiously along with Jayden.

The queen giggled. "Prince Jayden don't you think it's time for you to go home?" Jayden nodded. "I must go," he said bowing. Jayden looked at Serena who had gotten up her mother's lap and was standing in front of him. "We will see each other tomorrow?" Serena smiled and nodded. Jayden bowed at her before taking her hand and kissed it softly and left running out the door leaving a bewildered Serena.

~~~Years later~~~

"Father!" yelled a young teenage girl. Her blond hair was tied into two pigtails and was holding a young woman's hand. "Father!" she screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. She was scared she didn't know what to do anymore. Her sister kept getting sicker and sicker by the days. Every doctor had said the same thing: there was no hope. She had a mortal disease with no cure.

"Emily!" said a woman's voice and Emily turned to see her best friend and servant, Mia. "What's wrong your majesty!" she said worried. "My sister!" Emily asked panicked. Mia neared the eldest daughter of the king and touched her forehead. "She's burning up!" Mia said running down the stairs to get some water. "J-j-j-jayden," Serena muttered her eyes half closed. "J-J-J-Jayden." Emily looked at her sick sister and squeezed her hand. "I'm here Serena," Emily replied. "It's me your sister Emily." She looked at Serena but she seemed to be slipping. "Jayden." Serena whispered. "I-i-I want."

"He's not here," Emily replied. "He left on the military to fight against the other kingdom a few months ago." Serena's eyes filled with tears and Emily felt her eyes water. "L-l-last," Serena whispered. "T-t-time." Emily's eyes opened in horror. "Don't say that!" she said trembling. "You are going to live!" Serena turned to look at Emily. "P-p-princess," Serena tears streamed down her face. Emily began to sob then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Mia with a doctor and her father. "C'mon," she said gently helping the princess up. "Serena!" Emily said trying to pull back towards her sister. "Princess Emily!" Mia said pulling the princess back.

"Emily go out there it's an order!" the king yelled and Emily winced. She reluctantly obeyed but fled down the stairs. "Princess!" Mia yelled following the fleeing princess. The young princess ran as fast as her legs carried her. She ran towards the flowered field and fell to her knees crying her soul out. Emily felt her world crashing down. She knew that the way her sister was speaking was only if Serena was going to die. Between her sobs she heard Mia calling out her name. Emily quieted down knowing that her best friend didn't know she had hidded in the field of wildflowers. She heard the footsteps get closer and then fade away.

Emily began to cry again curling herself into a ball and cried until she fell asleep.

The sun rose turning the blackened sky into an orangey and pink color. The large town began to hustle with people coming out of their homes preparing for the day. A brunette came out of her home with a long purple dress that dragged on the floor each time she walked. "Oh what a beautiful day!" she sang. She smiled fixing her hat and grabbed a basket to collect the groceries. She walked down the cement path and walked towards the market which bustled with people coming in and out. She went to a food stand collecting vegetables that seemed fresh.

Suddenly people started to scream and scatter. The young brunette looked up and saw people running towards her and the other stands nearby in a stampede. The brunette skidded to one side to see what the commotion was about. There was a horse neighing and the galloping of various horses. Suddenly a black horse landed near her scaring her out of her skin. The horse neighed rising on two legs while clawing with the other two. The brunette covered her eyes as the sun's rays blocked her sight. When the horse landed on all four feet she saw _him._

She smiled a blush forming on her cheeks.

Kevin walked down the hallways of the castle. He was the noblest knight in the whole kingdom and best friend to prince Jayden. The young man walked down the halls searching for his fiancé. "Mia," he called walking down the halls touching his sword in case something happened. "Kevin!" he heard a sweet voice say. He turned to see Mia in a pink dress half-running half walking. "Kevin!" she said hugging him. "Oh Mia!" Kevin whispered hugging her back. "I missed you!"

Mia let go of him and looked at his deep chocolate brown eyes. "How did it go?" she asked him. Kevin sighed. He and Prince Jayden had returned from the war that was going between the east and the west kingdom. They were the east and had won by a hair. "I can tell you we won," Kevin sighed and looked away. "But we lost a lot of men." Mia raised her hand touching Kevin's face. "It's alright," Mia replied. "I can count myself lucky you weren't one of those unfortunate men."

Kevin smiled touching her hand. "What happened while I was gone?" Mia's smile faded and sadly looked away. "Mia?" Kevin said worried his smile fading as well. "Princess Serena got sick and her condition is getting worse," Mia reported. "And Princess Emily is gone." They heard a gasp and they both turned to see Prince Jayden standing in the end of the hallway. He had tear filled eyes and his arm was on a sling. He limped towards Mia. "Tell me Serena is still alive!" Jayden said his voice shaking.

Mia nodded her eyes filling with tears. "The doctor says she doesn't have much time left." Prince Jayden's feet buckled falling to his knees. Kevin and Mia helped the injured prince back up and looked at him worriedly. "No!" Prince Jayden said tears streaming down his face. "We are supposed to marry next month! She can't die!" Mia looked to Kevin who gave a sad glance. The prince was hurting bad. "Serena!" he sobbed before rudely shaking Mia and Kevin off. He limped towards the stairs making his way to Serena's room. He stopped half way before saying, "Find Princess Emily." Kevin glanced at Mia before looking at the Prince. "But your majesty…" Kevin began. "Know!" Prince Jayden barked. "Yes sir," Kevin bowed making his way outside.

Prince Jayden went up the stairs.

The brunette saw a handsome young man with brownish hair and green eyes. He was Mike, a thief that was famous for his pranks on the town. All the girls in town swooned over him but Amanda was in love with him. She sighed as he rode the horse looking back to see the knights galloping in their horses towards him. Mike turned to look at the people before turning to look at Amanda. He smiled and winked at her before galloping away from the market. The police landed shortly after he left. Their horses whined before the police began to follow Mike's trail again.

Amanda giggled while blushing before continuing her shopping.

Mike was a thief with style. As his horse galloped away towards a forest that was dangerously close to the castle, he would have put some traps for the police. But he didn't. One he was on important property. Two he was in the King's territory. He could be hanged if he placed traps in the forest. He could have been accused of trying to murder the King or the princesses. The horse stopped for a bit trying to catch its breath. Mike got off the horse and landed on the ground. "Good boy," Mike said petting the horse. He heard horse's galloping towards them. "Tornado!" Mike said jolting the horse. "Run home!" The horse neighed in response before galloping away from castle territory. Mike began to run away from the forest towards a flowered field. He heard the beating of the horses' hooves getting closer and Mike dodged between the sunflowers.

He crawled underneath and heard whispering. "Let him go," he heard the police chief. "He will be hanged for getting into Castle territory!" Mike held his breath before hearing the horse's footsteps fade away. He let out his breath before standing up. He looked over the sunflowers trying to find which way out without getting close to the castle. The sun's dawn rays began to spread out wider and Mike say something move in the sunflowers. He squinted his eyes to see a woman in her 18's rise from the sunflowers. Her long blonde hair tied into pigtails flowed in the wind. She turned her head half way; the sun's rays reflecting her flawless skin. Her hazel eyes glinted in a soft light that made Mike's heartbeat rate go up.

She wore a yellow dress that had her shoulders show her flawless skin. Mike looked at her stunned forgetting he was supposed to be escaping castle grounds. He blinked and saw something he couldn't believe. White feathers began to float towards him and Mike could have sworn; that the girl he found had sprouted angel wings out her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Golden Light**

Emily had woken up to hear horses galloping in the distance. She woke from her slumber in the sunflowers to see the sun had risen. She sighed and shook the dirt from her yellow dress before walking back to the castle. She heard something behind her and turned her head around half way to see nothing. She stopped remembering her sick sister and tears brimmed her eyes. 'I should go to the city to clear my head,' she thought. But then she remembered another thing. She couldn't go to the city looking like a mess much less looking like the princess. She decided to sneak off into the castle and get something to cover her head and go into the city.

Emily ran as fast as she could and went to the castle yard. She looked around and saw the guards walking towards her but hadn't noticed her presence. She began to climb to her window that was left open thankfully and sneaked in. When she climbed in she almost let out a scream startled but someone covered her mouth. "Princess where the hell have you been?" Mia said clearly pissed off. She smacked the princess in the head lightly and Emily rubbed her head. "I went to this place and fell asleep," Emily said pouting. Mia looked at her not believing a word she had said. "Sure," Mia huffed before walking out the door. "I'm going to tell the king I found you!"

Emily turned away from her before noticing what Mia had said. "Wait!" Emily said running as fast as she could. She tripped and fell face first into the marble floor when someone let out a chuckle. "Well aren't you clumsy?" said a voice. Emily wide eyed looked up to see a young man standing over her. He was in his twenties and looked quite handsome. Emily blushed before picking herself up and muttered. "Um, hi?" The man eyed her for a moment before nodding. "Hi," he replied. Emily looked at him up and down and noticed his ragged clothing. "You aren't from the castle," Emily said suspiciously backing away. "Who are you?"

The young man smirked before walking towards her making her extremely uncomfortable. "You tell me," he said touching her face before someone yelled at him. Emily looked into his cold icy eyes and felt something stir inside of her. The way he looked at her was familiar but she couldn't point it out. "Theo leave her alone!" Kevin barked at him. The knight stood protectively in front of Emily and Theo laughed. "I'm just teasing her right?" Emily nodded quickly not wanting Theo to get mad at her. Theo smirked before Kevin pushed him away. "Sir Kevin," said a voice as footsteps where heard. Prince Jayden stopped in front of them and he looked at Theo. "The King awaits you Princess Emily," Jayden said with a bow and then turned to Kevin. "The king wants you to accompany her." Kevin nodded and Emily shot one more look at Theo before she began to walk into the main room.

Prince Jayden turned to Theo who was watching the princess walk down the hallway. "She's hot," Theo said with a smirk. Jayden narrowed his eyes before turning away from Theo. "The King wants to see you next." He walked away leaving Theo all alone. Theo looked around before smiling a sly smile.

Mike had rubbed his eyes as he made his way back to the village. He still couldn't believe what he had seen. The girl had sprouted angel wings! 'Maybe I was dreaming or was it my imagination?' Mike said scratching his head. "Hey Mike!" said a girly voice and he glanced up to see 3 girls passing by him. "Ladies," he said bowing to them. They blushed and giggled before walking away. Mike smiled before watching a group of knights carrying a man to be executed. Mike hid behind some barrels and gulped. He imagined being one of those men and felt shivers running down his spine. He shook his head clearing away those thoughts before walking downtown.

He walked still thinking of the beautiful girl before bumping into a young woman. "Mike," said the woman. Mike turned around and saw Amanda his crush. "Oh hi," Mike said and tried to walk away feeling his cheeks going red. "Mike," Amanda said and grabbed his hand. Mike's heart pounded and felt his cheeks getting hot. "A-a-amanda," Mike gulped as Amanda turned him around. "You should stop getting into trouble!" another woman yelled and felt a slap on the back of his head. Mike rubbed his head and turned to see his aunt yelling at him. "But Aunt Marisa…" Mike whined. "You should listen to her," Amanda said touching his face making Mike blush again. "You could be exiled or worse: get hanged." Mike gulped and touched his neck. He didn't want to be hanged.

"But don't worry, you will never get caught," Amanda whispered in his ear. Mike looked at her wide eyed and she gave him a wink before walking off. "Stop flirting and help me cook dinner!" Aunt Marisa said pulling Mike by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow!" Mike complained as he was dragged by his aunt.

Emily gulped as her father towered over her. "I am very disappointed on you," the king said pacing back and forth. "I can't believe you ran away." Emily looked at the floor. "Father," Emily said. "Silence!" the king growled. "Do you know what could have happened to you? You could have been killed! Especially without some protection!" Emily felt tears brimming her eyes. "Father," Emily said clenching her fists. "Do you not understand that my sister is dying! I couldn't it take it! I don't want Serena to die!" "Do you think I want Serena to die?" the king responded. "She's my eldest daughter. She is going to marry Prince Jayden. She is the next queen." Emily began to sniff.

"Look Emily," the king said kneeling in front of her youngest daughter. "I'm just mad you didn't say anything. You had me very worried. You're my little princess and I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to be here with Serena ruling together like your mother wished to do so." Emily glanced at her father with her tear stained cheeks. "Do you think Serena will live?" Her father smiled and nodded. "I know she will. She's a strong woman, just like you." The king felt Emily throw her arms around him and began to sob. The king smiled and hugged her daughter.

Prince Jayden looked from afar and smiled. "Serena will live if we keep up hope," Mia said and startled the prince. She too had heard the conversation. "I just hope so," Jayden replied. "She will," Mia insisted. Jayden smiled before heading up the stairs to be with Serena. Mia turned to Emily and the king and let out a smile before heading out to do the chores.

Emily went to her room after the conversation with her father and decided to go out for a walk in the city. She decided to go with her guards know that her father insisted and changed into better looking clothes. She went to look for Kevin, her most trusted knight. "Sir Kevin!" Emily called. "Sir Kevin!" She looked around the yard of the castle to find no sign of her knight. "Princess," she heard a voice and turned around to find Mark, the youngest knight. "Mark where is Sir Kevin?" Emily asked. "He went to execute a man princess," Mark replied. Emily shivered. "Do you need anything?" Mark asked. "I want to go to the city but Sir Kevin isn't here," Emily sighed. "I'll go with you!" Mark said a little too quickly. Emily looked at him and Mark blushed. "Okay," Emily giggled having caught the blush on Mark.

Mike sighed as he walked out the door of his aunt's bakery; his clothes where all covered in flour and was trying to take it off when he heard whispering. He glanced up thinking they were talking about him when he saw the girl that had sprouted angel wings walking with a knight. Mike opened his eyes wide when he looked at the girl. It was the princess he saw! Mike felt a blush on his cheeks as he looked at her. Her blonde curls bounced in each step she took and her brown chocolate eyes twinkled with mischief. Her beautiful smile made men drop head over heels for her and when she walked she had a slight bounce. Mike looked at her dreamily.

Emily was bouncing in excitement as she looked at the city. People where selling everything; from food to animals to jewelry. She looked at the jewelry and touched a pearl necklace. "Princess!" the merchant said stuttering. "At your service!" Emily smiled and said, "How much for the necklace?" "It's on the house!" the merchant said bowing but Emily shook her head. "I want to buy it from you," Emily said taking out a small purse. Suddenly the air felt a strange presence and screams filled the air. "It's them again!" the merchant yelled taking his stuff in a hurry before running leaving Emily and Mark confused.

Other people ran bumping into Emily knocking her down. "Princess," Mark said helping her up. "I'm fine," Emily replied. "What are they talking about?" Mark shrugged. "I have no idea."

Mike didn't understand what was happening as people ran in fear. Mike looked around to see the whole place cleared; people having run away and safely locked into their homes. He turned to see the princess and her knight standing confused as well. Mike heard a roar and turned to see some kind of monsters that looked like fish running towards them. "Run!" Mike yelled at the princess and the knight. He ran towards them not caring if the knight tried to kill him for nearing the princess. "Run!"

Emily turned to see a young man telling her to run. "Princess!" Mark said pushing her. "Run!" he took out a sword and began to fight the monsters. Emily froze up in fear looking as the monsters began to get closer to her. "Princess!" Mike yelled he pushed her out of the way just in time as a mooger slashed at the ground where she once stood. They fell to the ground just to hear a scream of pain and saw as Mark fell to the ground dead. "Mark!" Emily yelled and began to back away. Mike cursed his luck as the knight was their only chance to protect the princess. He grabbed a pole that was closest to him and began to attack a mooger that was getting close to them.

"Stop!" Emily yelled as she saw Mike attacking one of the monsters. "You're crazy! You're going to get killed!" Suddenly a blur passed by her and began to slash at the moogers at blinding speed. "It's him!" she heard someone whisper and turned to see the merchant hiding a few feet away from where she was sitting. "Who is that?" Emily asked. "He is the one that can kill the monsters," the merchant replied. Emily looked at the monsters that were fighting a single man leaving Mike in awe. Suddenly the blur was hit and with break neck speed fell to the ground.

Emily watched as the man wounded and bleeding stood on shakily legs. He was shiny and was wearing a strange gold suit with a weird letter on his helmet. Suddenly the monsters disappeared in a red light. The man fell to his knees and with a bright light his suit disappeared before slumping down into the ground. Mike neared the man first with Emily following and gently touched him. "He's still breathing," Mike said. "I want to take him to the castle," Emily said trying to pick up the man. "No way!" she heard a voice and saw Prince Jayden getting of a horse with Sir Kevin behind him.

"Jayden!" Emily said crossing her arms and pouted. Mike bowed at the prince before backing away and ran. Sir Kevin rolled his eyes before looking at the man that was slumped down. "He's hurt!" Emily exclaimed. Prince Jayden turned the man over and opened his eyes wide. The young man looked familiar way too familiar. "Help me pick him up!" he barked to the other knights and they complied. He took Emily's hand and placed her on top of a horse. Jayden got on as well and watched as the knights placed the man on a horse.

"Let's go."


End file.
